Happy Holidays!
by Ice and Thunder
Summary: It happens every year. The Fairy Tail guild is the only one that can never enjoy a nice christmas. But that changes this year. What does Mira have in store for everyone? Entry #1 for 'The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge' by EsteVamp4998, GigglyNana and cowardlycourage.


Happy Holidays!

**Hi guys! So this is my entry for 'The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge'! Basically a simple one-shot about the winter holidays and such.**

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

"Bye, Mira-Chan!" The final member yelled, then left the guild.

"Bye! Happy Holidays!" She yelled back. As soon as he was out of sight, she let demonic wings grow on her back, and lifted herself towards the ceiling. "This is gonna be great!" She smiled and giggled to herself. She proceeded by hanging objects up on the ceiling at certain spots.

When she was finally done, she lowered herself back to the ground and let her wings disappear. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" She smiled widely, then headed home for the night.

…

The next morning, Makarov entered the guild first. Today he had to send someone out to collect a Christmas tree, and some Christmas decorations. As he thought about who would be the best to send out, Mirajane entered the guild hall. "Good morning, Master!" she greeted sweetly.

"Ah, good morning." He replied. Nope, not Mira. He'd need her here, at the bar. Maybe Gray and Elfman could take care of a tree, while Erza, Lucy and Juvia could go and buy some decorations.

…

Gray and Elfman were walking through the forest, looking for a good tree to cut down. Master ordered them to do so, so they did. On the way, they were having a conversation with each other. "Gray, you love Christmas, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're an Ice Mage, and Christmas is always in the winter!"

"True, but in fact, I hate the winter."

"What kind of Ice Mage are you if you hate winter?"

Gray gave a sigh. "It just… reminds me of my failures. Anyway, see a good tree here somewhere?"

"Yeah, that one looks manly!" Elfman roared.

"Alright, here goes. Ice Make: Excalibur!" Gray yelled, a huge sword made of ice appearing in his hands. "Get ready to catch it!" Gray ordered as he swung with his sword.

"Beast Soul!" Elfman roared, transforming into a huge monster, easily catching the tree. "Alright, let's head back!"

"Sure."

…

Now everything was ready for Christmas. The only thing that was missing, was the mood. Christmas was a time you'd spend with family, but everyone here had lost their family. Then again, that is what connected them. Most unimportant members had left to go to their own homes and spend time with their families, but the main group of Fairy Tail didn't have one. All they had was each other. Now if only they'd realize that…

Some of them already knew, but most didn't. One of them had learned it the hard way. Blowing smoke from his cigar, the blonde dragon-slayer looked down. Natsu had beaten some sense into him, but the others had already forgotten the meaning of family. It wasn't blood. It was the relation you had with those that you held dear. But a few were absent, and the ones that were here were either acting casual, or sitting with frowns. He had to do something to grab their attention and get them to celebrate, but what? Laxus jumped down from the second floor, the coat on his shoulders never leaving, and he went to sit down at the bar. He needed a drink.

…

There was one question on Natsu's mind. Where the hell was Lucy? He decided to go to her house and ask if she wanted to hang out at the guild. She always cheered him up. But when he neared her home, he heard sobs. He scaled the wall and entered through the window. She was crying, her face buried in her pillow. She hadn't heard him come in yet. So he went to sit on her bed, and gently stroked her hair. Her head shot up, but he was smiling in a gentle and comforting way. He pulled her into his chest.

"Luce, what's wrong?" He asked, after she was done crying.

"I… I never got to spend Christmas with my dad…" She sobbed.

"Neither did I since he's been gone…" He answered. "But I don't need him. I've got you, and the rest of the guild. You guys are my family, why would I be sad when I get to spend Christmas with you?"

That's when she realized he was right. This was now her family.

…

Back at the guild, Mirajane was smiling mischievously. Soon. She saw Natsu and Lucy enter the guild, hand in hand. She spotted Laxus and Cana silently drinking. Glancing over at Bickslow and Lisanna, she saw they were chatting animatedly. Her brother and Evergreen were arguing, like usual. Levy was reading a book next to Gajeel, who was leaning his elbow on her head. Juvia was clinging to Gray and asking him what was wrong, but he didn't even notice. Even Jellal and Cobra had paid a visit. Cobra was now talking to Kinana, while Erza and Jellal were catching up. Everything was perfect, and everyone was now here. "THAT'S IT, YOU DAMN BRATS!" Makarov yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "EVERY YEAR I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR FROWNS DURING CHRISTMAS! ENOUGH! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT WHAT YOU'RE MISSING IS HERE?! WE ARE ONE! WE MAY GET KNOCKED DOWN, BUT WE'RE THE ONES THAT KNOW HOW TO GET BACK UP!"

Everyone was shocked, and silent. The old man was right. Mira had a wide smile, and grabbed everyone's attention. "Everyone, would you mind looking up at the ceiling?" She asked politely. Everyone looked at the ceiling, and their eyes widened. She hadn't. She couldn't have. Above each couple, there was a mistletoe. Including herself and Freed. "MIRAAAAAAA!" the whole guild roared, while Makarov burst out laughing. Strangely, Laxus was the first to act. He pulled Cana closer by her waist, and planted a kiss on her lips. The whole guild stared in shock. "What the hell are you staring at? Don't you know how a mistletoe works?" He asked them. "Or are you all cowards?"

Gray and Natsu acted at the same time.

"Well, if I have to…" Gray muttered, before pulling Juvia into a kiss.

"Nobody calls me a coward!" Natsu yelled, doing the same thing to Lucy. The others soon followed, and never again was there a depressed Christmas.

**-(^_^)-**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot ever! There'll be more where that came from!**

**-Sirev**


End file.
